


Size Queen

by Jassanja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Size Kink, Squick, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape is a secret Size Queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2004, slightly eddited in 2010

Deep down, in his best hidden sexual desires, Severus Snape was a size queen.  
And he could no longer count the years since he started to fantasize about Hagrid.  
He was sure, the half-giant would have an enormous prick, just to his liking.

Once again Harry Potter saved the day, and once again Snape was not as happy about it as the rest of the world. His frustration went through the roof and before he could remember how or why, he was standing in front of Hagrid's door and knocked.

Hagrid looked surprised at the uncommon guest, but let him in without so much as a question.  
Some heavy conversation later, Snape had the gamekeeper agreeing to some sex.  
But only minutes later Snape ran screaming back to his dungeons.

It was really just his luck that of all possible things, it was the prick that Rubeus Hagrid had inherited from his dwarfish father.


End file.
